Payment peripherals and automatic transaction machines communicate via standard industry protocols such as multi-drop bus (MDB). Although the industry protocols allow basic functionality, additional information is transferred locally within the machine together with external connections such as audit and service tools. These connections require a technician to physically access the machine and perform updates and other various service requests. Having a technician physically access a machine is expensive and can cause delays.